sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
}} |Zdolności= |Lubi= |Nielubi= |ukryjN14=tak |Futro=niebieski |Wzrost=100 cm |Waga=35 kg |Skóra=brzoskwiniowy |Oczy='1991-1998:' czarny 1998-obecnie: zielony}}Sonic to główny bohater serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Charakterystyka Sonic jest wyluzowany, ma spokojny charakter. Jego imię oznacza, że może poruszać się szybciej niż prędkość dźwięku i może zwijać się w kłębek (jak zwykły jeż), głównie do atakowania wrogów. Są to wyróżniające cechy, które były używane, aby był słynny na całym świecie. Nowy Sonic (od 2006) posiada dużo więcej zdolności np. Boost, Homing Attack, Drift, Spindash pojawia się u nowego Sonica rzadziej.Ma niebiskie futro. Historia Twórcami Sonica są: artysta Naoto Oshima, projektant i programista Hirokazu Yasuhara oraz Yuji Naka. To im powszechnie przypisuje się stworzenie tej postaci. Utworzenie thumb|left|Klasyczny SonicW kwietniu 1990 r., firma SEGA zażądała grę zdolną sprzedać się w ponad 1.000.000 egzemplarzach, postać, która mogłaby konkurować z Mario i znak zastąpić Alex’a Kidd’a jako maskotkę. Kilka wzorów znaków zostały złożone. Należą do nich: Armadillo (który później przekształcił Mighty the Armadillo), pies Roosevelt w piżamie i królika (który mógł wysuwanymi uszami zbierać przedmioty, pomysł który był później używany do Ristar). Ostatecznie, maskotką został pomysł Naoto Oshima, kolczasty turkusowy jeż o nazwie kodowej "Pan Needlemouse", później przemianowany na "Sonic'a". Kolor Sonic’a został oparty na logo SEGA, jego klamry do butów w oparciu o Michaela Jacksona, jego kolor butów na podstawie Świętego Mikołaja. Początki Jeż pojawia się pierwszy raz w grze Sonic the Hedgehog wydaną na konsolę Sega Mega Drive. W grze musisz przetrwać wszystkie poziomy gry (jak w prawie każdej w tych latach), dzielące się na dwa akty. By wygrać, w grze trzeba zbierać pierścienie, po zostaniu trafionym przez przeciwnika Sonic przegrywa, jeśli nie ma ich przy sobie. Przeciwnicy Sonic'a - roboty, tzw. badniki są napędzane zwierzętami, uwięzionymi w ich wnętrzu. Po przejściu dwóch aktów, należy pokonać Doktora Eggmana, który pojawia się zawsze w innym, silniejszym robocie. thumb|left|165px|Sonic i Tails W Sonic 2, niebieski jeż poznaje swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Tailsa. Tam też po raz pierwszy gracz może skorzystać z tzw. ''Spin Dasha, rozpędzenia Sonica w miejscu poprzez rotację do bardzo dużej prędkości i uwolnienia go powodującego wystrzelenie z olbrzymią prędkością. thumb|left|156px|Japoński artwork Sonica z gry Sonic 3 W Sonic 3 bohater otrzymuje możliwość korzystania z różnych rodzajów osłon (w pierwszych częściach dostępny jest tylko jeden) – każda z nich rozwija arsenał możliwości niebieskiego jeża. W tej części dochodzi również do pierwszej konfrontacji jeża z nowym rywalem – czerwoną kolczatką płci męskiej Knucklesem. Nowy Sonic W 1998 pojawia się pierwsza w pełni trójwymiarowa gra z niebieskim jeżem w roli głównej, mianowicie Sonic Adventure. Gra została wydane na nową i dobrze zapowiadającą się konsolęSega Dreamcast. Trzy lata później pojawił się sequel tej pozycji: Sonic Adventure 2 w której swój debiut ma nowa postać, jeż Shadow, kolejny rywal jeża. thumb|Artwork Sonica z gry [[Sonic Advance]] Pod koniec 2001 roku zostaje wydana gra Sonic Advance powracająca do stylu klasycznego Sonica. Sonic pojawia się także w kolejnej grze Sonic Heroes wydanej na 5 różnych platform równocześnie (konsole Xbox, GameCube, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Network oraz komputery PC) w 2004 roku. W roku 2006, na 15-lecie istnienia postaci, wydano nową, „urodzinową” wersję gry Sonic the Hedgehog na konsole nowej generacji: PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360. Gra cechuje się szczegółową grafiką, wysoką dynamiką rozgrywki i zastosowaniem najnowszych technologii oraz efektów oferowanych przez ówczesne konsole. W zamierzeniach autorów gry, gracz miał poczuć "prędkość której nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał w żadnej innej grze platformowej". Sonic w tej odsłonie poznaje również nowego sprzymierzeńca, jeża Silvera, który debiutuje w tym tytule. Powstała również nowa pozycja na konsolę PlayStation Portable – Sonic Rivals a później także Sonic Rivals 2 oraz na Nintendo Wii – Sonic and the Secret Rings rok później Sonic and the Black Knigth. Gry z tej serii nie są już więcej dostępne na konsole firmy Sega, ponieważ zaprzestała ona produkcji konsol. thumb|left|208px|[[WIlkojeż]]Sonic wystąpił u boku Mario i innych postaci Nintendo oraz Snake'a w grze Super Smash Bros. Brawl oraz w Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games z postaciami ze świata Sonic the Hedgehog i Mario. W nowych grach, Sonic zostaje poddany kolejnym trudnym próbom: w grze Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood na Nintendo DS musi ratować Knucklesa i odnaleźć Szmaragdy Chaosu, zanim użyje ich złowroga armia Zoah. W Sonic Unleashed (oraz filmie krótkometrażowym Sonic: Noc Wilkojeża, który jest oparty na grze), Sonic w nocy zmienia się w Wilkojeża, zaś w Sonic and the Black Knight na Wii Sonic otrzymuje miecz rycerski. W Sonic Colors Sonic z pomocą wispów ratuje ich , a zarazem swoją planetę przed Eggmanem. Serie telewizyjne Oprócz gier, Sonic występuje w czterech telewizyjnych seriach: w Sonic SatAM, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X oraz Sonic Underground. Sonic X Sonic X to jedna z dwóch serii, które pojawiły się w Polsce. W Polsce serial emitowany był na kanałach Jetix oraz Polsat; pierwsze 13 odcinków wydano również na DVD. Pierwsza seria ma za zadanie osadzenie Sonica i jego przyjaciół w świecie ludzi, druga z kolei jest przeniesieniem gier z serii Sonic Adventure/Sonic Adventure 2 (saga o Chaosie i Shadow) na ekran telewizora. Trzecia seria rozpoczyna nowy wątek dotyczący bezpieczeństwa nie tylko Ziemi (jak miało to miejsce w poprzednich), ale całego Wszechświata – uważana za najmroczniejszą z wszystkich trzech odsłon. Każda z nich liczy 26 odcinków. Sonic Underground frame|left|150px|Sonic z serialu [[Sonic Underground]]Serial przedstawiający zupełnie inną wersję o przygodach Sonica. Jest nadawany w polsce na kanale KidsCo, doczekał się też wydania na DVD, ale z lektorem. Pojawiają się tutaj dwie nowe postacie którzy należą do rodzeństwa Sonic'a, Sonia i Manic. Akcja odbywa się na planecie Mobius, w mieście Mobotropolis, gdy królowa Aleena urodziła trojaczki. Nadała im imiona – Sonic, Manic oraz Sonia, lecz zły dr. Robotnik wypowiedział wielką wojnę, a królowa nie mogła dopuścić, żeby dzieciom stała się krzywda, ponieważ wiedziała, że gdy dorosną, będą walczyć o wolność. W przebraniu uciekła z nimi i zostawiła dzieci w koszyku, pod drzwiami pewnego domu. Sonica przygarnął jego wujek, Manica wziął ze sobą złodziej, a Sonię pewna arystokratka. Gdy Sonia, Sonic i Manic dorośli, nic nie wiedzieli o swoim istnieniu. Aż pewnego dnia przyszła do nich Wyrocznia i dała im specjalne magiczne amulety. Potem rodzeństwo spotkało się i postanowiło odnaleźć swoją matkę. Galeria de:Sonic the Hedgehog en:Sonic the Hedgehog (character) es:Sonic the Hedgehog fr:Sonic the Hedgehog (Personnage) it:Sonic the hedgehog (personaggio) ja:ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ nl:Sonic the Hedgehog pt:Sonic o ouriço ru:Ёж Соник Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Jeże Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Mobian